Make Yourself at Home
by Broken and Grim Ruin
Summary: When the tree friends go to a new town because theirs is about to be cramped with new comers, they find that their spot isn't the best. The town is dead and dark, but there's a deeper secret that they don't know about. OCS ARE WELCOME!


**Grim: I have had this in my head for a long while now… so here it is!**

**Broken: Hope you all enjoy! We got a new member to the family!**

**Grim: You'll meet him in a second!**

_**HUMANIZED!**_

Grim twirled the knife around in her fingers, making sure the blade didn't harm her any. She admired the people that walked by her, no one being able to see her in the shadows she hid in. She smiled at one of the tree friends. Just as she was about to pounce on him, a certain girl walked by, wearing a police uniform.

"GJ?" Grim muttered to herself, watching as the cop passed by. She growled quietly to herself. Why was GJ back? She left right after Ocean died outside of Happy Tree Town, and promised never to return! _Something's not right._ Grim thought to herself, following the dog. _I gotta find out what's going on, but I gotta keep a low profile._

GJ went to City Hall, meeting up with someone Grim _knew_ she would never see again. She was wrong though. There, standing at the microphone, was Scars. Next to him was Lucky. That boy hadn't changed a bit. None of them did.

"Happy Tree Town," Scars started, smiling down at the town, as he gently fiddled with his dog tags. "It has come to my attentions that because of other people are coming here for a while to rest before continuing their travel; we will have to move out for a short moment. This is not permanent, but it will be for a while. Now, we have an empty town that will be open for us, but it's far away from here."

"Where is it?" Cuddles asked, raising his hand.

"That I cannot inform you. I'm sorry. I myself don't even know." Scars replied. GJ pushed her brother away from the microphone, now staring down at the confused tree friends.

"The drive is a few days away, but knowing Grim, she's knows a shortcut." The girl smiled, allowing Grim to walk out of the shadows. She wore a blood red hoodie, black jeans, and black combat boots. Her skin was very pale white skin, with odd eyes and mouth. The left side of her mouth was cut from the corner to the top of her ear. The right was cut about three inches, both being sewed up. Her eyes were a very dark gray, with red slits in them, those slits acting like pupils. Black painted around her eyes, showing everyone in town she hadn't slept in at least months. Her hair was… straight, and was blacker than night. Around her wore a necklace around her neck, that had a black circle at the end, with an X in the middle of it.

"Yeah… I know a lot of shortcuts," Grim started, walking towards the cop. "It'll take a lot of hours, so get someone who can drive all night."

"Can't you drive?" Risky asked, looking at the girl. She only chuckled.

"I'll be leading the way. I don't like driving buses." she replied, jerking her thumb towards the purple blue bus.

"Then how are you going to get there?" Spitz asked.

"My motorcycle. I finally got it fixed." She started to walk away, before stopping.

"Get ready. We'll leave at midnight."

At eleven thirty, Grim zipped up her duffel bag. She smiled at the small cat that sat on her pillow. The cat had light gray fur, with three darker gray stripes on his head. The tip of his ears, paws, feet, and tail, were black. His eyes were like her, except they were black and green, as the inside of his ears were hot pink. Around his neck, was the exact same necklace Grim wore, except a little smaller.

"Ready to go, Stephano?" Grim asked, smiling at the cat, who nodded his head. He got on Grim's shoulder, and climbed into her hoodie, poking his head out of the top. Grim then slung the duffel bag over her shoulder, grabbed her keys, and left the cabin, leaving behind a note for her family to read.

"Are we all ready?" Lumpy asked, smiling back at the town, who nodded. Since there were so many people, they had to take two buses. Sniffles drove one, while Lucky drove the other. They didn't trust Lumpy driving a bus after what happened to them last time.

"Get in the buses, and hurry up!" Grim's sharp voice came, making everyone hurry onto the buses. Grim waited as they all got situated, then drove off, the buses close behind.

It took a few hours, but they soon arrived to a town at three fifty in the morning. The gate was busted, as the area seemed… lifeless. The name to the town was scratched off the board, making it unable for anyone to read.

"Where are we?" Broken asked, getting off the bus to stand by his sister, who shrugged.

"Don't know. Can't read." She pointed to the wooden board above them, showing the male they wouldn't be able to read the name.

**Grim: SEND IN OCS IF YOU WANT!**

**Broken: Yes. Send OCs.**

**Stephano: Here from ya soon hopefully!**

**Grim: That's right! My little buddy can talk! See what Stephano looks like on my DA page! PEACE!**


End file.
